Romance in the Bottom of my Tea Cup
by The-Rose-Has-Wilted
Summary: While In BaSingSe, Sokka meets a forlorn Zuko. Slash. Now with new happy ending!
1. chapter 1

Romance in the bottom of my Tea cup

the-rose-has-wilted

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar." If I did, there would be at least a whole episode of nothing but Zuko/Sokka smut. But there isn't. So, as far as I know, I don't own it.

Warnings: Slash. Angst. Going-on-ness

linelineline

"You have to understand something," he said, lifting his small earthenware cup to his lips with calloused fingers. He inhaled, breathing in the scent of jasmine that swirled up to meet him before lifting the cup and taking a sip. He let out a satisfied breath. Then he set the cup back down on the table, next to the pot, steam still rising from the top of the spout. It reminded me of breathing, slowly exhaling air that was once mine. I lifted my cup up to my face, and poured some down my throat. I winced, it was too hot, and it left trails of fire in its wake.

"Long before Zuko was born, I am sure the fates decided his life was not going to be so pleasant." Iroh continued. "He has never had it easy."

I pushed my cheek up, leaning on my elbow, sideways on the table. I could see that, I supposed. I didn't want to admit it, but I suppose he was right. But I can't help myself. You'd be angry too. The dusty light of the afternoon filtered through the back window of the teashop kitchen. They were closed for the day. Sunday was useful in this city for talking with family. But I don't intend to spend my days trapped as a housewife, my life on the chopping block, because the only life I've got is being tied to the floor.

"Sokka, you are the best thing that has ever happened for Prince Zuko, even if he doesn't realize it." Iroh turned his attention out towards the dusty street, now devoid of travelers. Their house was empty too. Everyone else's houses were full of families. But not this one.

Speaking of families, I need to get back to mine. Loose-knit as it may be, I love them all for who they are. How we're still alive, I'm not sure. I should be, because I know that we've done it with strength, intelligence and luck. I'd like to say that the intelligence part was mostly me. So, I would have thought that we could face anything together. And we almost can. But I can't. And, despite being the smart one, I can't figure out how to fix the mess I've made.

linelineline

It probably started because I was alone. I don't want to live my life by myself. Being a warrior doesn't mean that you live life alone, right. So, being the solitary warrior left at the southern pole, I'd assume I might wind up wooing someone like Princess Yue. But no. Of course not.

You know, Zuko isn't the only one who has it tough. Where's my luck? How did I get stuck with him? To be truthful, I suppose that it was my fault I fell in love with that fire-bending hot-head. but I was innocent! I didn't know what I was getting myself into! You can't sell me a fruit that looks like a mango but tastes like a lemon, right? I mean, that's like fruit-fraud, or something! It can't be legal.

So, in truth, when I saw Zuko working at this tea shop, he was playing tricks with my head, his light amber eyes shining, rolling in sadness. One of them was cored in a light red scar, how could I resist. He looked so terminally sad, that I just had to start staring at his supreme pathetic-ness. And just when I was about to roll my head back and laugh in a superior fashion, he went and snapped "What are you staring at?"

Well, you just don't talk to Sokka of the Water tribe that way. I mean, he was the outcast, and I was the guy who discovered the avatar. I was prepared to find Toph so we could both laugh. But, I didn't. Why I didn't , I don't know. And then he turns away, when I hadn't finished talking. How inconsiderate!

So, of course, I had no choice but to start shadowing him around until I found him in a more agreeable talking mood. And, so, maybe along the way I saw him walking, on hot days without a shirt. So, as you see, I was ambushed into looking at him. I had no choice. Then I returned with the food, or rations, or whatever errand they had sent me. And, of course, everyone's favorite flame-head never gave me an appropriate chance to talk, so it fell on me to create conversation:

I ambushed him at the tea shop back ally entrance one day, slipping stubborn words from his throat like fire. He refused to speak as much as he could, only accusing me of ruining his life. The nerve of some people. He made me so angry, sometimes things just slip out when I speak with him.

_"I wouldn't even talk to you if you weren't so damn cute!"_

I didn't know where that came from. I must have let that apple I ate sit out in the sun to long. (You know how they get, when they've started to ferment just a little. it takes the edge out of your wit.) And that idiot just stood there, staring at me like I was crazy! The nerve of some people. I had to make a quick exit out the back of the alley. I was running for my life, and you would be too.

And then, through my infinite wisdom, I was back a week later, ordering lemon tea from him one Monday afternoon, looking him in the face, staring down his stare. I looked at him, and spoke in a clear calm voice, saying everything I intended. and he said: "fine." Which was fine with me. And it stayed fine until he followed me home one Thursday afternoon. I was leaning against a wicker bucket full of cantaloupes, thinking of picking one up for the trip onwards from Ba-Sing-Se. And I turned around, deciding to leave them, my left hand brushing against the one on top of the pile. And I saw him, following me with a determined look shooting from his eyes.

Needless to say, I used some of my finest material, expletive wise, on the way out of there, sprinting, digging my heels into the dirt. I looked back, the crowd parting in my wake, Zuko was sprinting, and gaining fast. I hung a sharp right, between buildings. I stood, gasping, hands on my legs, and leaning down over the ground. I stood there for a while, gathering my senses. When a pair of feet entered my scope of vision. And not a single thought slipped through my mind before I was up against the wall, foreign lips of flames over mine, breathing steam down my throat.

And, as my one mistake I've ever made in my life, I actually kissed him back. I can't think of what else I did, but my hands were on his shoulders when he pulled away, golden eyes staring into mine. I couldn't think. And his searing self pulled away, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted more.

And he said: "So."

And that was all I needed to hear, for a while.

But it didn't stay that way for long. I avoided him for a week, turning tail from the tea-shop, running ion hot air and lonely energy. I suppose that despite my best camouflage, my body is just too good to hide away. Zuko found me again, behind a barrel of pickles in the market square. I just happened to be in his vicinity, eating my lunch in hiding so as not to be raped. And he held out his hand to me, saying only the harshest of words:

"Get up." He pulled me along, tripping myself as I tried to spin out of his grip. I tried to run, but he overpowered my with his pure pathetic-ness rays he was bombarding me with. I felt sorry for him, his head remaining stable as he walked along, dragging me. You have to be either royalty or a warrior (or both, in his case) to be able to walk with such a steady gait. And I was distracted in that while he suddenly stopped. We were alone again. What ensued is nearly to scary to reveal to innocent children, but I will continue because it must be told to preserve the knowledge that Zuko is actually a human being:

I twisted, attempting to free myself from his iron hands, and fiery temper. I yelled out to leave me alone. He said stop. I wouldn't stop. I managed to twist around, but he just stood there, holding me as still as He could. I screamed for help, but he had picked the perfect spot for his devilish plot. The crowds of people were in the market, but their milling about, haggling over prices, and the general proceeding of commerce clouding out my desperate cries. When he spoke in a brief burst:

"Look." He spoke this in his quiet, almost breathy voice. He stared at his shoes, looking down and away, while I was standing, my arm outstretched and being held by him, leaning out at an angle, trying to get free.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" I said.

"For kissing you!" He forced this bit out through angry lips, and stood, taking deep breaths before he opened his mouth again. it was a few minutes before he spoke again. "You can leave if you want." Then he let go of my hand, and I fell, on the ground, on my ass! and he just turned, and started snickering. And then, he was laughing. Not some prissy little fake laugh you do when you want to humiliate someone. It was the kind of deep, side-splitting laughs that jolts through your system like wine. And that was the moment when I fell in love with Zuko Roku.

I guess I never noticed I fell in love with him then, but I did. At the time, I was amazed that Zuko had an honest laugh in him. I got angrier the harder he laughed. The dust settled as I watched him wipe tears from his eyes as he tried to contain is shaking.

"What is so funny!" I yelled out. I mean, sure it was great that he laughed and everything, but of course I had to get it by injuring myself. Zuko is sadistic like that. He pointed at me, smile spread on his face.

"You...You... fell on your butt, and you had the funniest look on your face!" He spluttered. And I noticed: I had never seen him in a better light. And I felt like kissing him. So I did. It didn't last long, just a second or two. He looked at me with surprise on his face. I had never seen him so relaxed. I couldn't believe he could be like this. He had always been, I don't know, like the poster child for teen angst.

He kept looking at me, his hand resting on my waist. So I was feeling more and more awkward. You would be to! I mean, he was just standing there, like I was a fish! And so, I said: "What?!" and he just smiled. Then he kissed me again. It was nice, like peanut butter ice cream lingering on your lips. And, you sit for a minute, but then you need another taste, because the flavor is stuck in your mouth, making you crave another cold bite. I was home late, that night, the lanterns were lit, and the fountains were turned off for the night. People walked by quickly, the night settling on the city like a cool blanket. I walked with his hand in mine. It may have been mushy, but anyone would have done it.

I smiled at his face in the harsh and quivering shadows cast from the lamps, and an off home. Needless to say, I was questioned far beyond reason for being just a little bit late. Really! But things settled down again; after all, Katara, you were the only one who was angry. And that faded in the morning. So when we went for a walk, for equipment, you were all so surprised when I was aware of our surroundings acutely when passing the tea-shop. I prayed to the gods that Zuko wouldn't see me. And, the gods must have been having a pissy day, because Lo and behold he ran out, waving his hand, calling out in a throaty voice: "Hey!"

So I ducked down behind you guys, and demanded hiding. See, it all makes sense if you see it from my point of view. But, of course, you had to ask why and moved out of the way so he could see me crouched in the dirt. Now, where's the friendship in that? And he stood above me, with everyone staring at the clot we had made in the road. "I think you left this at the tea-shop yesterday." And he held out my boomerang, gleaming in the light. I could have sworn I had brought it home.

"Thanks," I said, looking down and away from him. How embarrassing was he going to make this, I asked myself. I was soon to find out that this was just the beginning.

"Hey." he said. "See you later." And like that, he walked off, back towards the tea-shop, leaving me to fend for myself, question-wise.

That's when you said "Sokka?", and your voice went up at the end like it does when your about to ask a question and I've done something to make you mad. And then: "What was that all about?" So. Stop right there. If you were me, what would you have said? You would have said exactly what I said:

"Nothing. I just stopped there for tea once, and I must have dropped my boomerang."

"Then Katara: "that doesn't make any sense. 1: you never leave your boomerang behind and 2: Even if what you said was true, why would he say 'I'll see you later?'"

So I said I didn't know why. Which wasn't really a lie if you think about it.

And then, you Toph started agreeing with Katara, which was enough to make Aang start believing you too. So, I was sunk if I kept talking about it. So I didn't. Very simple, and straight-foreword.

Later that night, I snuck out too meet him again. So, I couldn't stay away. Sue me! Everyone has a few flaws, so I should be allowed a few. He was standing just outside, sweeping the sidewalk outside the shop clean of costumer's feet. And, I called out his name, so he looked up to me, and I ran to meet him. He opened his mouth before I could take a breath of air, and asked me what the rush was. I needed a minute, I ran all the way from our place to his, and I couldn't concentrate enough to even form sentences. He didn't seem to mind too much, just held my arms up as I leaned into him. And then i said that he was nice and all, but I sure as heck wasn't going to date him.

"What?"

"Look, it's not like your not nice, but I really think I don't want to be your boyfriend."

And he didn't say anything after that, and just kept sweeping the step off. I stood and watched him until there wasn't any dirt left for the broom to move. Then I walked home.

Dundundun...  



	2. Chapter 2

Romance in the bottom of my Teacup

Chapter 2

the-rose-has-wilted

Wow. Because of overwhelming reader response of...(checks stats) 9 people, and my own dissatisfaction with the ending, I have re-written it. All bow before my might!

Warnings: slash talk of sex, a few minor bad words

Disclaimer: Me not own Avatar.

StartinglineStartinglineStartingline

"But wait, that can't be the end! That's not where you started!" Toph protested, swinging her arms wildly.

"Cool it!" I yelled. In a very manly way. "I'm not done anyways. If you'd just settle down!" Some people are so impatient. But you can't rush genius story-telling abilities. "Now, where was I?"

thelineiamlikeyodathelineiamlikeyodathelineiamlikeyoda

And then I couldn't get him out of my head for the life of me! Being the trained warrior that I am, you would assume that forgetting someone would be easy if you put your mind to it. But, as you will soon discover, I was not the one to go back to him. I was FORCED to do so. When I got home later that same night, everyone was asleep. I did feel bad, I'll admit, but that was mostly because I felt guilty for having anything to do with him! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have felt bad. It's all your fault.

But anyways, I was lying there on my bed, examining my boomerang, when I noticed something was wrong! There was a little chip in the blue gem. It used to curve perfectly, and now there was this jagged crack that just grimaced at me every time I saw it. Well, the more I looked at it, the angrier I got. It wasn't fair that Zuko could return my property broken! That was just indecent. It was spiteful. I thout Zuko was above such pettiness. It seemed so treasonous, to break another man's weapons. I knew I had to do my best to remedy the broken situation.

Which is why, the next morning, I snuck out at the crack of dawn. Despite being morally opposed to getting up at that hour, I figured it would be best to catch Zuko when he least expected it: the day after I broke up with him. So, at any rate, I'm walking down the deserted morning road until I got to the tea-shop, and I was about to knock. And then I thought: no. I'll just sneak in, so that I have the upper hand! A most ingenious plan, if I do say so myself. So, I push the door open as lightly as I can, and it isn't even locked. I just walked into their house. Nothing out of the ordinary; I suppose it had a sort-of homey touch to it.

Using my genius tracking skills, I found Zuko's room. And let me just say: what a neat-freak! Nothing was out of place. Nothing but a small rug on the floor. Even the sheets weren't creased, despite being slept in for the night! He was lying there in bed, sleeping. I could see his chest rising and falling. I snuck in as quietly as is humanly possible, boomerang in hand. I don't make it two steps before I hear: "What do you want, Sokka?"

I was a little freaked out. Perfectly understandable. He was a master of disguises, pretending to be asleep. That's the only way he could have done it. And the next thing I know, he's out of bed, walking towards me like a psychopath aiming for dismemberment. I was really scared, what with him prowling like a tiger at my feet. You just know that, no matter how good you are, some beasts are best avoided. This is probably a good time to mention that Zuko does not sleep in much, if anything. So there he is, clad in some little loin-cloth thing.

Now, I'm not going to lie to you. As great of a warrior as I am, I have... needs. Needs that weren't being met, what with our constant traveling and a lack of adequate partners... so I was a tad distracted by Zuko's lack of clothing. I was looking at his torso, which, for the record, would have had any girl on their knees in seconds. I managed to remain standing. It took almost all of my strength to do just that. I know you doubt me, but if left in a room with Zuko's abs, you all would crumble into desolate piles of goo! That was the awesome power I was facing! Which is why I found myself easily trapped and disarmed.

"I repeat my question," Zuko spoke. "What do you want?" At this point, I had to make my case.

"My Boomerang," I began.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You see the gem on it?" I continued.

"Yeah."

"Well, when you returned it to me, I didn't realize YOU had scratched it!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. You did. So, it occurred to me that I broke up with you before realizing that you had broken my stuff. Therefore, We're still together until you fix it!"

"What!?" he yelled. "That doesn't even make sense!" (it did, and continues to make flawless sense.) "And this just goes to prove my point." He advanced towards me, until his arms pinned me to a wall. Remember, I'm not thinking straight here.

"What point?" I ask, because Zuko was obviously not being clear.

"That you're so afraid of commitment that you can't even admit that your in love with me."

"I'm not..." I began. _In love with you,_ I was about to say, but he cut me off.

"See," he said, poking a heated finger at my chest. "You can't say it because you know it isn't true. But you're too afraid to be in love with me, your enemy, that you try to use a lame excuse (not lame, not an excuse) to make everything okay." At this point, he threw my boomerang to the floor. "Get out."

"What?" I said, not used to being commanded.

"I said get out!" He yelled, smoky tendrils curling out of his nostrils. "And don't come back until I become something more to you than some whore!"

I left very quickly.

immabetterlinethanyoucouldeverbeimmabetterlinethanyoucouldeverbe

"This brings us to the point that I began with earlier," I said, sending a glare at Toph for good measure.

"Wait, so Zuko forced you out of his house?" Katara began. "Than how did you get to talk to Iroh?"

"You will see, oh Miss Impatient One!"

mylineisbetterthanyourlinemylineisbetterthanyourlinemylineisbetterthanyourline

I wandered about the city as much as I could for about a week afterwards, just losing myself among the people. Credit where it's due, Ba Sing Se is a great city to get lost in. I spent all morning circling the market, stopping to check out what people were selling. I wandered for hours, absorbing the culture. Despite being a warrior, I can appreciate culture, too. At any rate, I searched around for valuable things to add to our arsenal, haggling here and there. It was fun. But being in the hot sun really causes one to work up an appetite. Being as wise as I am, I brought along money for food. I ended up stopping for some roasted fish. It was very good, but saltier than I had expected. So I wound up thirsty, just outside of Iroh's tea shop! What luck I was having that day.

So I walked into the store, and the first thing I saw was that it was empty. Only Iroh was standing behind the counter, cleaning up the spills of tea. Normally, I would have walked right by, but I was desperately thirsty. So I called out in a parched voice, "Hello?"

He looked up at me, and said "I'm sorry, Sokka, but we're closed."

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. And I realized how tired he looked.

"Because you are all my nephew talks about anymore," and he puts down his cleaning rag to look up at me again.

"Where is he now?" I asked him, looking at him for an answer.

"He is not here." he began, putting a tea pot on some hot coals. It smelled like Jasmine to me. "Sit down," he said, motioning at a chair.

myfirstlinetosignifyaflashbackmyfirstlinetosignifyaflashbackmyfirstlinetosignifyaflashback

_"You have to understand something," he said, lifting his small earthenware cup to his lips with calloused fingers. He inhaled, breathing in the scent of jasmine that swirled up to meet him before lifting the cup and taking a sip. He let out a satisfied breath. Then he set the cup back down on the table, next to the pot, steam still rising from the top of the spout. It reminded me of breathing, slowly exhaling air that was once mine. I lifted my cup up to my face, and poured some down my throat. I winced, it was too hot, and it left trails of fire in its wake._

_"Long before Zuko was born, I am sure the fates decided his life was not going to be so pleasant." Iroh continued. "He has never had it easy."_

_I pushed my cheek up, leaning on my elbow, sideways on the table. I could see that, I supposed. I didn't want to admit it, but I suppose he was right. But I can't help myself. You'd be angry too. The dusty light of the afternoon filtered through the back window of the teashop kitchen. They were closed for the day. Sunday was useful in this city for talking with family. But I don't intend to spend my days trapped as a housewife, my life on the chopping block, because the only life I've got is being tied to the floor._

_"Sokka, you are the best thing that has ever happened for Prince Zuko, even if he doesn't realize it." Iroh turned his attention out towards the dusty street, now devoid of travelers. Their house was empty too. Everyone else's houses were full of families. But not this one._

_Speaking of families, I need to get back to mine. Loose-knit as it may be, I love them all for who they are. How we're still alive, I'm not sure. I should be, because I know that we've done it with strength, intelligence and luck. I'd like to say that the intelligence part was mostly me. So, I would have thought that we could face anything together. And we almost can. But I can't. And, despite being the smart one, I can't figure out how to fix the mess I've made._

myfirstlinetosignifytheendofaflashbackmyfirstlinetosignifytheendofaflashback

So it was then that I made the decision that Zuko would be mine, and no one else's. I clenched my fist, drank all of my tea. I stood, and turned to Iroh, who sat expectantly in his seat, something of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you for the tea."

"It was my pleasure."

"I will talk to Zuko."

"I understand."

So that was what I did. I sat in the corner of that teashop for the rest of the day, absorbing the smells of an empty room, watching the dust on the ground, cleaning my boomerang. Every crack o the wall was filled with tension. I needed to stand up to Zuko! The whole room soaked up the frustration and anxiety, making a swirling vortex I was being sucked into. My stomach was in knots. But I tried to calm myself as best I could, and not to think about what was going to happen.

You see, I had a week to thing about Zuko, and a week to think about missing Zuko. I remember one night Aang was telling some joke that had to deal with flinging rice into the air. Everyone was laughing their guts out, and I just sat there, feeling sorry for myself. Katara, you even asked if I was sick. I thought I really was, because I felt like someone had ripped a hole in my stomach and all the desire to eat had fallen out of it. I would lie in bed for hours, just feeling unable to move. It took me a few days to be able to say that yes, I was in love with Zuko. And as I took it in, I felt marginally better. I could stand up and lift the shades in our government-appointed house, and I went out for a few walks. Of course, it helped that you all thought I actually was sick, so I had a lot of time to myself. In the end, I was able to walk int the city and wander for hours.

So I was very sure of my decision. I just had to let Zuko know. As you may have realized, acceptance is not one of Zuko's most notable qualities. So obviously, I was bound to be a little nervous. I mean, my plan put me at risk of third degree burns to my entire body! At any rate, I was tense. I wstched the day slip into later aftenoon, until it cooled into evening. My heart nearly exploded when I heard cat-like footsteps enter the shop. I stood, ready to execute my genius plan. And then he walked through the door. Zuko stood, in all his glory, and eyed me with disgust.

"You. I thought I told you..." At this point, I summoned all the courage in my entire body and leaped foreword, slamming him against the wall, and crushing my lips against his. I kissed as hard as I dared, and held onto his body, not giving him a chance to reciprocate. The kiss was heart-stopping. I buzzed with joy, and I couldn't stop. The world stopped spinning with my arms wrapped into his shirt, my eyes closed. And then magic happened, the kind of magic that makes you believe in aunt Wu. He kissed me back. Before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall and I was okay with it. But I broke the kiss, desperate to continue the plan.

"I Love you." I said it. "Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou..." He just smiled, and then said.

"I love you."

And, I will not go into any more details about what happened that night. But rest assured, my limping the next morning was completely justified.

anotherlinewowtherearealotoftheseanotherlinewowtherearealotofthese

"So, we agreed to be together. But it does have it's problems. Mainly, we cannot see each other very often, because he is busy and because we are busy. So whenever we see each other, it tends to be very... intense. In fact, It often puts me out of duty the next day." All this i said to Katara, Toph, and Aang.

"I used to try to meet him at the teashop once a week. But then I stopped being able to do that, now that the avatar is in great demand and I have to act as chauffer," I said, turning to Aang with a disapproving glare. he looked down, knowing he is guilty.

"So, Zuko has started to ambush me whenever I go out after dark, and do merciless things to me all night. So it isn't safe for me to go out now, unless you want to put my butt at risk."

"So, begins Katara. "In other words, the answer is no, you won't take the trash outside for me now, because Zuko might _rape_ you?"

"Pretty much."

Fini.

EndinglineEndinglineEndingline

Wow. That's a much better ending! It even has a joke. And yes, people who reviewed, you were right. It was too sad, and I wasn't happy with it. But now it's done, and it even has a joke! I am so good!

Don't make me beg for reviews! (I'll do it, too)


End file.
